Le Dragon d'Or
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Trois camps : Celui de Voldy, celui de Dumby et celui de... non mais, vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire. Faut pas rêver non plus. Venez lire. YAOÏ HarryDraco. Pas du tout conseillé aux homophobes.
1. Chapter 1

**_LE DRAGON D'OR._**

Auteur : Moi, Alicya Potter-Black.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi car je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling (dommage sinon les persos vivraient un vrai calvaire.) Sauf l'histoire qui elle m'appartient.

Rating : M pour citrons et autres agrumes de ma composition.

Pairing : Drarry bien sûr.

Résumé : Trois camps : Celui de Voldy, celui de Dumby et celui de... Nan, vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire si je le faisais il y aurai plus de suspens.

Note : Dîtes moi comment vous trouvez svp. Je veux plein de reviews. Je veux des reviews, donnez moi plein de reviews. Je veux ma drooooogue. Kiss. Alicya.

Note 2 : Bon pour ce chapitre il n'y a pas de correction. Puisque j'ai toujours pas reçu la correction de la bêta qui devait s'en charger. Et puis comme Crackos est chargée en ce moment. Je lui épargne un travail supplémentaire. Alors, je me suis relue mais peut-être qu'il persiste des fautes excusez-moi.

Note 3 : Entre parenthèse et en gras ce sont mes commentaires.

Note 4 : J'ai commencée à écrire cette histoire au mois de Juillet avant que sorte le Tome 6. Donc il n'est pas prit en compte.

_**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

**__**

Chapitre 1 : **Les vacances et 1° Septembre.**

Les vacances avaient mal commencées, son oncle l'avait enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, il n'avait le droit de sortir que pour faire les corvées et pour aller au WC.

Au mois de septembre il entrerait en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, une illustre école de sorcellerie. Oui, il était sorcier. Dans le monde sorcier il était connut et adoré pour une chose inexplicable qui était survenue alors qu'il avait un an. Il était le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort : L'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège l'avait frappé et s'était retourné vers celui qui lui avait envoyé ce sortilège : Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort. Il s'en était tiré avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Il s'allongea sur le minuscule lit qui se trouvait dans le placard, il prit un livre sur la magie sans baguette et commença à le lire. Il en avait vraiment marre de Dumbledore et de son putain d'ordre. Ça faisait un mois qu'il était rentré et il n'avait pu encore envoyer une seule lettre et les autres idiots ne s'inquiétaient pas. Il aurait pu crever qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, son cousin courut dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Harry aurait parié 100 gallions que ce n'était pas l'ordre et il avait raison. C'était, d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre la petite amie de Dudley. Comment un type aussi gros qu'une baleine adulte pouvait sortir avec quelqu'un ? C'était une question qu'il se posait surtout que la fille, Kate, était assez mignonne dans son genre, non Harry n'était pas attiré par elle, ni par les autres filles. Non lui se qui l'attirait c'était des personnes du genre masculin. Blond de préférence. Oui, avec un sale caractère, un caractère de fouine. Vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle ? Mais si réfléchissez un petit peu, vous voulez un autre indice ! Mais vous exagérez, bon puisque vous y tenez, le gars sur qui il fantasmait venez tout droit de Serpentard. Ah, là vous voyez. Oui, oui, c'est lui, vous avez tout juste mais il vous en a fallut du temps pour le trouver. Si ça avait été une question rouge vous auriez perdu, avouez-le. **(Petite référence au jeu des 1000 francs depuis devenu le jeu des 1000 euros)** Enfin fantasmait n'était pas le mot juste. Si, c'est vrai qu'il faisait des rêves plutôt hot où Malfoy le prenait dans le couloir, à la sortie d'un cours de Métamorphose, devant tout le monde, mais sortir avec Malfoy n'était plus vraiment un rêve parce que depuis quelques temps, trois mois et deux jours pour être exact, c'était la réalité.

C'était un soir d'avril, il était à la tour d'astronomie et le blond était déjà là. Harry avait voulu partir mais Malfoy l'avait empêché. Il lui avait demandé de l'excuser pour son comportement d'avant. Harry avait accepté ses excuses alors là le Serpentard l'avait embrassé. Rien qu'un petit smack mais c'était déjà un début. Dans les semaines suivantes il y avait eu plus, enfin plus, ils avaient pas encore fait l'amour, Harry attendait le bon moment. Il voulait que sa première fois soit magnifique. Draco le respectait dans sa décision. Ils restaient ennemi, enfin en publique, aux yeux de tous mais quand ils étaient seuls ils étaient comme deux amoureux, sur leur petit nuage rien qu'à eux.

Sa tante le fit sortir de son placard pour préparer le repas. Il le fit en silence. Alors qu'il allait servir son cousin et sa tante en salade, son oncle étant au travail, une chouette entra par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry attrapa la lettre. C'était une lettre officielle de Poudlard. Il arracha l'enveloppe. Et se mit à lire la lettre.

_Mr Potter.  
__Vous trouverez dans cette lettre la liste des  
__fournitures qu'il vous faudra pour votre dernière année  
__à Poudlard.  
__Nous avons l'honneur de vous dire que vous êtes nommé  
__Préfet-en-Chef. Votre hommologue sera  
__Draco Malfoy._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry se mit à sourire. Les Préfets-en-Chefs avaient des chambres individuelles communicantes. Il passerait plus de temps avec son Draco. Une seconde chouette entra dans la cuisine. Elle venait de Draco.

_Coucou mon amour._

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE._

_Tu as vu ? Je suis bien content, nous pourrons  
__peut-être... enfin si tu en as envie.  
__Tu vois de quoi je parle ?_

_Biz._

_DM._

Dudley arracha la lettre des mains de son cousin et lu la lettre. **(eh oui il sait lire)**

« Eh, il a une copine ! Comment fait-elle pour sortir avec un type comme toi ? Elle doit être moche. Comment elle s'appelle ? Hum, son prénom commence par un D, ça doit être Délia. Non ! Alors Dominique. »

« La ferme. J'te dirai pas qui c'est et puis qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre ? »

« Rien, c'est juste pour te faire chier. J'espère que tu ne penses pas à te reproduire parce que on pas besoin de monstres en plus sur cette planète. »

« Rends moi cette lettre. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Après maints efforts Harry réussit à récupérer sa lettre.

Le mois d'août passa rapidement. Le premier septembre son oncle l'amena à la gare King's Cross non sans grogner. Harry alla directement au premier compartiment qui était réservé aux Préfets. Le professeur McGonagall était déjà là. Draco arriva cinq minutes avant le départ. Deux heures avant d'arriver en gare de Pré-Au-Lard il y eu une réunion sur les devoirs des préfets. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment là.

« Harry ! On ne savait pas. On se demandait où t'étais, surtout qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles durant les vacances. »

« Hey, mec, tu sais que tu m'as manqué. Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander à Dumbledore pourquoi elle n'était pas Préfète-en-Chef. Mais à ce que je vois c'est toi qui as eu le poste, félicitations. »

« Merci. » Répondit froidement Harry. Une fois que la réunion fut terminée Harry partit faire une ronde dans le train. Malfoy le suivait. Arrivés devant la porte des toilettes Draco vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et le poussa à l'intérieur.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry. Draco insonorisa et bloqua la porte.

« J'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à mon petit ami ? » Demanda Draco avant d'embrasser sauvagement le brun. « Tu sais que tu m'as manqué. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. » Il embrassa de nouveau le Gryffondor. « Mes draps s'en souviennent. » Harry piqua un phare. « T'es beau quand tu rougis. Le rouge te va à merveille. »

« Dray. »

« Quoi amour ? »

« Tais toi et embrasses moi. »

« A vos ordres chef. » Il lécha les lèvres du Gryffon avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pour un baiser passionné où langues et salives se mélangèrent. Draco commença à être plus entreprenant. Il faisait descendre ses mains sur le corps de son amoureux. Il passa ses mains sous les vêtements larges, on devrait plutôt les loques qui avaient appartenues à un baleineau qui était devenue une baleine malgré un régime très, très, strict. Harry repoussa le blond

« Draco, s'il te plais. »

« Quoi chéri ? »

« Arrêtes. Je...j'ai... »

« Oui ? Tu veux quoi ? » Demanda le Serpent en léchant la peau du cou de son petit ami qui gémit à cette attention.

« Je ne suis pas prêt. Et... »

« Chut. Calmes toi. Je te promets de ne rien te faire si tu n'as pas envie. » **(Qui a dit que la parole d'un Serpentard ne valait rien ? Désignez-vous. Niark Niark Niark. _sort les pinces coupantes_ Alors, j'attends.)** « Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles sortir avec un tel...état d'excitation en risquant de te faire remarquer par des élèves, ou pire par un professeur. » Le blond libéra l'objet d'Harry qui demandait visiblement, même très largement, qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il embrassa une dernière fois Harry sur les lèvres avant de descendre plus bas, bien plus bas. Il souffla sur l'objet de ses désirs, faisant frissonner le brun. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons le long de la verge avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. **(Quand j'écris ça j'ai l'impression d'être une grosse perverse, j'aime pas écrire les lemons mais qu'est-ce que j'adore les lire ! ptdr)** Il fit de long va et vient. Pendant ce temps là Harry avait déposé ses mains sur la tête de son compagnon, celui-ci détestait qu'on touche à ses cheveux mais en cet instant il appréciait. Au bout de cinq longues minutes Harry déversa sa semence dans la bouche du blond. **(...inet. désolé, c'est un de mes très nombreux délires.)** Draco remonta jusqu'à la bouche du brun et lui fit profiter de son sperme. (**Oh, putain, j'vais voir dans le dictionnaire des synonymes de Word pour semence et qu'est-ce qu'il me met : sperme. Même mon ordi est obsédé !)**

« Je t'aime bébé. » Murmura Draco.

« Moi aussi mon amour. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes Draco se regarda dans la glace.

« Tu m'as tout décoiffé bébé. »

« Et moi maintenant j'ai plein de gel sur les mains. »

« A qui la faute ? » Demanda le blond.

« A toi, bien évidemment. » Ils pouffèrent ensemble. Avant de sortir ils se rajustèrent les vêtements ou se recoiffèrent.

Le train allait bientôt arriver en gare. Ils rejoignirent leur compartiment avant de se changer. Une fois cela fait Ron et Hermione vinrent chercher Harry.

« Hum, Harry faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. » Bégaya Ron.

« Vas y Ron. »

« Bein, tu vois, Hermione et moi...on...tu vois quoi ? »

« Non, Ron, je ne vois pas. »

« En fait ce que veut dire Ron c'est qu'on sort ensemble. »

« Oh, non, une belette avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, on va aller loin avec ça, si ça se reproduit. Surtout que ça prolifère c'est bestioles là, c'est pire que les ravets. » Lança le Serpentard.** (excusez moi, j'ai maintenant l'habitude de les appeler comme ça, ce sont les cafards, où les blattes si vous préférez.)** Si il n'avait pas eu un parfait contrôle de lui même, Harry aurait explosé de rire. Ces deux là l'énervaient complètement ces derniers temps. Il avait la très nette impression qu'ils étaient de gros hypocrites et qu'ils ne traînaient avec lui seulement pour son nom. En ce moment il regrettait de ne pas avoir serré la main du blond quand ils étaient en première année.

Une fois que le train fut arrêté Harry descendit et prit le premier carrosse qu'il trouva, heureusement vide. Les deux glues s'installèrent avec lui.

« Tu nous en veux pas au moins de sortir ensemble ? » Demanda Ron.

« Nen, pas du tout. »

« Ok. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue, cette année ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est dans quelle maison ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Elle est à Poufsouffle ? »

« Nen. »

« A Serdaigle ? »

« Nen. »

« A Gryffondor ? »

« ... »

« Elle est à Gryffondor. » Si Ron s'avait qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne, d'abord ce n'était pas une fille, et puis il voyait mal son serpent adoré être dans la maison au Gryffon. Houlà, valait mieux qu'il arrête de penser au prince de Serpentard sinon il aurait une belle érection.

« Je sais, c'est Ginny, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas d'aimer ma soeur. J'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais au fond de ton coeur. Par contre je crois qu'elle est prise, si je me souviens bien il est à Poufsouffle, c'est un type de son année mais je ne me souviens plus du nom. Je pourrais lui en parler vieux et puis je suis sûr que maman sera heureuse que tu sortes avec Gin... » Ron ne put finir sa phrase, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et Harry était déjà descendu.

Harry alla directement s'installer à sa place, à la table des Rouges et Ors. Draco alla s'installer lui aussi à sa place. Ils s'opposaient malheureusement pour eux Hermione s'assit devant Harry l'empêchant ainsi de voir son petit ami. Mais leur déception fut de courte durée, le professeur Dumbledore vint les chercher pour leur montrer leur appartement, enfin son emplacement et pour discuter de leur fonction.

Harry suivit avec haine, oui haine, le directeur. Celui-ci avait voulu pénétrer dans ses pensées mais Harry en parfait occlument qu'il était devenu l'année passée l'avait éjecté facilement.

« Désolé Dumbledore mais mes pensées et mes souvenir n'appartiennent qu'à moi. » Dit Harry avec un sourire complètement faux cul. **(Petite chose qui n'a vraiment rien à voir : Oh mon dieu ! J'viens de retrouver mon dico des synonymes et alors je vais voir si il y a d'autres synonymes que semence pour sperme et là qu'est-ce que je vois, attendez, voici la lite : Foutre, Fromage, jus (peut passer à la rigueur), paquet, purée, sauce, semoule et yaourt. C'est décidé, je ne mange plus de fromage, de yaourt et de semoule.)** Draco rigola dans sa cape. Sur le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement ils parlèrent de leurs nouvelles attributions, enfin c'est surtout le vieux fou qui blablatait. **(Tout à l'heure on parlait du tome 6 avec mes parents et puis mon père a dit "de toute façon dans chaque tome y'a un personnage qui meure" et ma mère a dit "C'est peut-être le vieux sorcier." Et moi là j'ai dis "Yes." Comme vous l'aurai compris je l'aime pas, celui-là. Il est trop gentil pour être bon. Il aide peut-être Voldemort qui sait.)**

Ils revinrent dans la Grande Salle cinq minutes avant que les premières années arrivent. La répartition se passa lentement pour les deux amoureux **(je parle de Dray et de Ryry et pas de Ron et d'Hermione (j'les aime pas ceux là.))** Une fois que tous les nouveaux élèves furent répartit dans les quatre maisons Dumbledore commença un long, inintéressant et endormissant discours sur le pourquoi du comment de qui de l'oeuf ou de la poule est arrivé en premier. Il finit par conclure que c'était la poule et non l'oeuf mais Hermione qui ne s'était pas endormi et avait suivit avec ravissement l'essai du Directeur **(Qui a dit qu'elle est folle ? Désignez-vous. Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous.)** n'était pas d'accord avec lui et commença à lui expliquer son point de vue. Draco se leva alors et dit avec philosophie « Si vous voulez continuer ce dialogue faites le ailleurs, nous on a faim. »

« Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec la fouine. » Lança Ron qui venait de se réveiller.

Les somptueux mets arrivèrent ensuite sur la table et Ron, tel un ogre, dévora les trois quarts des plats qui venaient d'apparaître et ce dans les dix minutes suivantes. Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il pouvait de toute façon s'il avait faim plus tard passer à la cuisine. De toute façon si les professeurs le voyaient en dehors de son appartement après le couvre-feu il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Une fois que tous les ventres furent rassasiés, à part à la table de Gryffondor où plusieurs criaient famine les plats disparurent et les préfets purent amener les élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Harry conduit donc les Gryffondors à leur salle commune.

« Love me tender. » Dit-il au portrait. **(Ne me demandez pas d'où j'ai sortis ce mot de passe, bon tout le monde connait Elvis Presley. Mais comment j'en ai pu faire un mot de passe ? Et bein je ne sais pas moi même.)**

« Mais avec plaisir jeune homme. » Répondit la Grosse Dame en souriant.

« Euh, non merci, ça va aller. »

Une fois que tous les Gryffondors furent rentrés dans la salle commune Harry put rentrer à son appartement. Draco l'attendait devant le portrait qui représentait les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. **(Je sais, je suis obsédée par eux et surtout Arthur et Lancelot, je devais être la Reine Guenièvre dans une autre vie.)**

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Harry en voyant que son amoureux l'attendait.

« J'voulais t'attendre pour le découvrir. » Ils dirent le mot de passe "Queer as Folk" **(C'est une série qui passait y'a un an et demi sur Jimmy. J'n'ai vu qu'un seul épisode et j'ai bien aimé. C'est l'histoire de plusieurs couples gays et lesbiennes. Si vous connaissez ?)** et ils rentrèrent dans ce qu'il semblait être un salon, il y avait un mini bar, les couleurs des tapisseries étaient vert et or, un mélange de leurs maisons. Les garçons visitèrent l'appartement. Il y avait une salle de bain, une pièce vide, qui pouvait servir de pièce d'entraînement, une cuisine, Harry en profita pour demander une pomme et elle apparut instantanément, il croqua avidement dedans. Il y avait aussi deux chambres, il n'y avait pas de tapisseries, c'était à eux de choisir la couleur qu'ils voulaient. Ils se séparèrent pour ranger leurs affaires. Dix minutes plus tard Harry alla prendre une douche chaude. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre il découvrit Draco sur son lit en train de lire Quidditch Mag, une nouvelle revue sur ce sport.

« Dray qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda le brun en faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu rentrer trop absorbé par sa lecture.

« J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait peut-être dormir ensemble, pas de sexe bien sûr, enfin tant que tu ne veux pas mais juste dormir. Tu vois. »

« Juste dormir tu dis ? Je veux bien mais alors avec quelques bisous et quelques câlins quand même. » Ils rigolèrent. Harry se dirigea vers le lit et sauta dessus. **(le lit, pas sur Draco, désolé pour vous chères lemoneuses mais il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour avoir droit au lemon en puissance.)** Draco prit dans ses bras son amour avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

La nuit se déroula tranquillement. Draco entourait de ses bras le corps endormi de son petit ami. Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent vers 7h25, alors que les cours commençaient à 7h40. Heureusement ils savaient quel cours ils avaient. Ils se précipitèrent pour s'habiller et partir en courant vers la salle où ils avaient cours. Serpentard et Gryffondor ayant en commun tous leurs cours.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal **(dorénavant je dirai DCFM, sinon c'est trop long et chiant à écrire.)** la porte était déjà ouverte. Certain élèves avaient déjà pénétrés **(sans mauvais jeu de mots)** dans la salle pourtant ils n'étaient pas les derniers et le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Alors qu'il allait poser ses affaires Harry regarda le professeur. Elles tombèrent par terre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse le revoir...

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**__**

Niark Niark Niark Niark. J'arrête là. Envie de tuer ? Vous pouvais m'envoyer des menaces de tortures, de mort lente et douloureuse. Je les accepte volontiers.

C'est qui le nouveau prof de DCFM ? Moi je sais. Je préviens tout de suite je ne tiens pas en compte le Tome 6 quoi qu'il arrive tous les personnages que j'ai envie qu'ils vivent vivent. Si y'en a qui meurent dans le Tome 6 et bein j'en suis désolée mais tout ceux qui restent vivant à la fin du Tome 5 le sont dans ma fic et puis peut-être que des morts vont revenir, qui sait...Le 2° chapitre s'appellera **_Purée, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là._**

Kissouilles et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et si vous le pouvez mettez moi une tite review.

Alicya.


	2. Purée qu'estce qu'il fout là?

**Auteur :** Moi, Alicya Potter-Black.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi car je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling (dommage sinon les persos vivraient un vrai calvaire.) Sauf l'histoire qui elle m'appartient.

**Rating : **Mcomme citrons et autres agrumes de ma composition.

**Paring :** Drarry bien sûr.

**Résumé : **Trois camps : Celui de Voldy, celui de Dumby et celui de... Nan, vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire si je le faisais il y aurai plus de suspens.

**Note :** Merci pour les reviews. Je vous est répondu sur mon LJ, le pseudo est les3folles. J'vous fait de gros bisous.

**Note 2 :** Vous allez savoir qui est le prof de DCFM. Sirius? Remus? Lucius? Autres? Vous allez savoir tout, tout de suite.

Kiss. Alicya.

_**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

Chapitre 2 : **Purée qu'est-ce qu'il fout là.**

_Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (dorénavant je dirai DCFM, sinon c'est trop long et chiant à écrire.) la porte était déjà ouverte. Certain élèves avaient déjà pénétrés (sans mauvais jeu de mots) dans la salle pourtant ils n'étaient pas les derniers et le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé._

_Alors qu'il allait poser ses affaires Harry regarda le professeur. Elles tombèrent par terre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse le revoir..._ Devant lui se trouvait Remus, il vint lui donner une accolade.

« Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda le Loup garou.

« Oui...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite moue.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais wow...je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est génial. »

Le cours commença ensuite.

« ...et puis j'aurai une assistante : Nymphadora Tonks. » La jeune fille apparut. Quand elle vit Harry elle se précipita sur lui renversant au passage une table et un élève.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? J'aurai voulu venir te chercher cet été avec Rem's mais ils n'ont pas voulu. » Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les professeurs parlèrent ensuite du programme de l'année de cette matière. Ils verraient les détraqueurs et le patronus, ils verraient aussi la défense aux sortilèges de magie noire.

« Et sinon vous devrez faire des exposés, par deux sur le sujet que vous voulez mais qui a rapport à la DCFM. Je vous laisse choisir les groupes. »

Ils sortirent à la fin des deux heures. Harry et Draco allèrent à leur appartement n'ayant pas de cours jusqu'à l'après-midi. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé, Draco ayant une main sous le tee-shirt du brun, celui-ci embrassant le cou de son blond quand quelqu'un frappa au tableau d'entrée. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Ron. » Dit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite que le rouquin de remarqua pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de venir ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis surpris. Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, elle a étude des runes. Je peux rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » Une fois qu'ils furent installés sur les canapés du salon. Ron prit la parole.

« Harry, j'aimerai bien qu'on fasse l'exposé ensemble. »

« D'accord. »

Ron sortit ensuite voyant qu'il gênait. Harry se dirigea vers son petit ami, celui-ci boudait.

« Je suis désolé chéri mais j'étais obligé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit si je lui avait dit, je suis désolé Ron mais je suis avec Draco ? »

« Je sais mais j'aimerai tellement travailler avec toi mais je sais que c'est impossible parce que si on le fait je sais délibérément mon père sera au courant et je sais qu'il ne sera pas vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle et c'est un doux euphémisme. »

« Je le sais. » Quelqu'un frappa à l'entrée. Harry alla ouvrir en espérant que ce ne soit ni Hermione ni Ron. Malheureusement la personne qui était derrière le tableau, non c'était pas Dumby, c'était Pansy "Chiottes" Parkinson.

« Laisses moi passer. » Dit-elle en poussant le brun. « Drakichouuuuu. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué. » Cria-t-elle avant d'embrasser Draco empêchant celui-ci de respirer. Harry partit de l'appartement prétextant aller faire une ronde pour voir si aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs. Il détestait cette fille, mais en était-ce une, Harry penchant plus pour un mélange de Détraqueur, d'Humain et de Zombi autant que ses anciens amis. Draco et lui l'avait surnommé Chiottes.

Harry déambula à travers les couloirs il se cogna à un mur qui était mou, il releva la tête et découvrit que le mur n'était autre que Tonks. Celle-ci portait un tas de livres. Harry se proposa pour l'aider.

« Merci. Tu as l'air bien songeur. »

« Oui, je sais. Tu sais l'exposé que vous nous avez demandé de faire. »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bein, le truc c'est que Ron est venu me demander tout à l'heure de le faire avec lui. J'ai dû accepter mais le problème c'est qu'avec Draco on aurait bien voulu travailler ensemble. »

« Je vois. Malheureusement on ne peut rien faire Harry. Par contre quand on vérifiera si ça n'avance pas et bien on pourra peut-être vous changer de groupe. Mais dis moi, tu veux travailler avec mon cousin ? »

« Oui. On est devenu amis, même si personne ne doit le savoir, au moins pour le moment. Parce que si jamais son père l'apprend il risque de se faire tuer. »

« Oui, je comprend. Et sinon les amours ? » Harry rougit.

« Ca va. » bégaya-t-il. « Et toi ? »

« Très bien. » Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune professeur.

« C'est toi Nymph ? » Demanda apparemment Remus qui était dans la cuisine.

« Oui c'est moi, j'suis avec Harry. » Soudain une constatation se fit dans l'esprit du brun. Remus et Tonks sortaient ensemble. Il fit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes lorsque le loup garou embrassa la métamorphomage.

« Wow. Je ne savais pas. C'est si... »

« Si quoi ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est merveilleux. Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Six mois. Mais je croyais que t'étais au courant, sinon je te l'aurais dit. »

Harry resta manger avec Remus et Tonks. Il retourna après à son appartement pour ses cours de l'après-midi. En passant le portrait il découvrit un Draco anxieux.

« Drake. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Draco se précipita sur lui.

« Je savais pas où t'étais, j'avais peur, tu sais je l'aime pas cette fille et... »

« Calmes toi chéri. J'ai croisé Tonks dans les couloirs et ils m'ont invités à manger avec eux. Et puis je sais que t'aimes pas Chiottes. »

« Ouf. T'as mangé avec qui ? »

« Avec Rem's et ta cousine. »

« Ma cousine ? Tu sais je n'ai pas de cousine. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tonks est ta cousine. Sa mère est la soeur de ta mère et de Lestrange. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Je crois savoir pourquoi. C'est Sirius qui me l'a raconté l'été après le retour de Voldemort. Tu sais que c'était le cousin de ta mère au moins ? »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé une ou deux fois. »

« Bien. La mère de Tonks a épousé un moldu et comme la famille Black déteste les "sang impurs" ils ont étaient en quelque sorte en banni de la famille. Et donc Tonks, est ta cousine. »

« Dis donc tu en connais presque plus sur ma famille que moi. »

« Nen. Je te l'ai dis Sirius m'a raconté. Je peux te dire que j'ai étais surpris quand j'ai vu son arbre généalogique. Comment un mec comme lui pouvait être cousin avec une sale fouine comme toi ? Et plein d'autres choses. »

« Eh ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. »

« Mais tu es ma sale fouine adorée chéri. Ne l'oublis pas. » Harry alla chercher ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement suivit de près par Draco. Cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cachot où Snape donnait son cours. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la classe. Le cours commença rapidement dans le silence Snape faisant son habituel monologue où il chargeait les Gryffondors.

« Bien, vous travaillerez cette année en binôme et comme je ne veux pas que les chaudrons explosent. » Il regarda Harry. « Vous serez un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. J'ai déjà fais la liste. » Il émit un rictus malveillant. « Granger-Parkinson. Weasley-Nott. Patil-Bulstrode. Brown-Zabini, Crabbe-Londubat. Goyle-Finnigan. Potter-Malfoy. » Ron cria comme d'habitude à l'injustice.

« Laisses faire, c'est pas grave de toute façon. » Lui souffla Harry avant que Snape enlève des points. Il alla ensuite se mettre à côté du Serpentard blond. Ils commencèrent à travailler sur la potion du jour. Après deux heures de travail acharné ils purent enfin sortir. Miraculeusement personne n'avait fait exploser sa potion. Même Neville avait réussit la sienne, enfin si on omettait le fait que sa potion était rose et non blanche. Harry alla avec ses "amis" en classe d'Histoire de la magie, ils auraient droit à une heure de sieste. Harry se réveilla en sursaut alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours. Il se dirigea ensuite avec Ron à la bibliothèque pour trouver un sujet intéressant pour leur exposé. Après trois quarts d'heure de recherches Ron l'avait délaissé, prétextant un rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Harry avait donc continué seul. Il finit par choisir le sujet Voldemort. De toutes façon peut-être que ses recherches lui donneraient des renseignements sur comment le battre. Il rentra alors à son appartement. Draco n'était pas là. Il avait laissé un message à Harry sur la table basse :

_Bébé.  
__Je vais voir ma cousine.  
__Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
__Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai.  
__Je t'aime._

_Draco._

Harry sourit. Quelqu'un voulu entrer. Harry ouvrit donc le passage. C'était Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Juste te parler Harry. »

« Pour me faire des excuses, pour ce que j'ai enduré cet été ? »

« En fait je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'aurai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faudrait que tu ailles... »

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Comment vous trouvez ? Vous avez aimé, vous détestez, vous voulez m'envoyer des menaces de mort. Tant que vous ne les exécutez pas, je les reçois sans problème mais si vous le faîtes vraiment vous ne saurez jamais ce que Dumby veut demander à Ryry. Moi je sais. Une petite idée sur la question ? Laissez moi une review. Le troisième chapitre s'appellera **Rébellion.**

Kissouilles.

Alicya.


	3. Rébellions

Auteur : Moi, Alicya Potter-Black.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi car je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling (dommage sinon les persos vivraient un vrai calvaire.) Sauf l'histoire qui elle m'appartient.

Rating : M pour citrons et autres agrumes de ma composition.

Paring : Drarry bien sûr.

Résumé : Trois camps : Celui de Voldy, celui de Dumby et celui de... Nan, vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire si je le faisais il y aurai plus de suspens.

Note : Excusez moi pour l'énorme retard, d'abord j'avais vraiment la flemme de publié, gomen, puis quand je voulais le faire j'avais soit des problème avec ma clé usb soit avec l'ordi de mes parents de plus j'ai découvert les fics RPS et quand je vais sur l'ordi généralement c'est pour en lire.

Note 2 : Je crois avoir enlevé mes commentaires mais s'il en subsiste je suis désolée.

Note 3 : Je n'ai pas envoyé à la correction ce chapitre donc s'il y a des fautes..._Alicya mode fluffyness on_En tout cas je fais un gros bisous à ma Crackos adorée. _Alicya mode fluffyness off_

Je remercie : **Onarluca**, _Serdra_, **Ali Angel**, _Vif d'Or_, **Valiane d'Avalon** pour leur reviews, désolée de vous avoir fait autant patienté.

_**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

Chapitre 3 : **Rébellions.**

_Harry sourit. Quelqu'un voulu entrer. Harry ouvrit donc le passage. C'était Dumbledore._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

_« Juste te parler Harry. »_

_« Pour me faire des excuses, pour ce que j'ai enduré cet été ? »_

_« En fait je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'aurai quelque chose à te demander. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Il faudrait que tu ailles..._ sur le terrain. Prends ta baguette et une cape. Nous y allons tout de suite. »

« NON. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'irai pas. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Je suis un être humain et non une arme. Quand vous l'aurez compris peut-être que je vous suivrai. » Harry mit le vieux fou à la porte. Un faucon arriva amenant avec lui une lettre destinée à Draco. Il partit ensuite voir Remus emportant avec lui la lettre. Il le trouva dans ses appartements avec Tonks et Draco, ils parlaient.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Mais tu ne le fais pas Harry, nous parlions avec Draco. Mais dis moi, tu nous as caché quelque chose. »

« Euh...quoi ? »

« Je leur ai dis, tu sais, pour nous. Ça te déranges pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr. »

« Dis moi, tu as l'air bien soucieux. »

« Oui, Dumbledore est venu me voir. Il m'a dit de prendre ma baguette et une cape et qu'il m'envoyait sur le terrain mais j'ai refusé. Je ne suis pas une arme et je lui ai bien fait comprendre, enfin j'espère. »

« C'est bien. Nous aussi on en a marre de Dumbledore mais on ne peut pas vraiment faire grand chose. Il contrôle pas mal de chose avec l'Ordre. » Dit Remus.

« C'est vrai. Au fait, un faucon t'a envoyé une lettre, je me suis permit de la lui décrocher. Tiens. » Harry donna le message au blond. Celui-ci ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le contenu.

_Draco._

_La semaine prochaine c'est ton anniversaire,  
__tu auras 18 ans. Le maître te propose  
__de porter la marque. Nous plaçons  
__de grand espoirs en toi, ne nous déçois pas._

_Ton père._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es tout pâle ? » Demanda Tonks à son cousin.

« Mon père, il veut que je devienne mangemort. »

« Drake. »

« Bébé, tu sais que je dois le faire. »

« Oui je sais amour. Par contre tu peux devenir espion. »

« Je ne travaillerai jamais pour Dumbledore, compris ? »

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Tu pourrais devenir espion mais pas pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais pour moi. »

« Mouis, ça me parait une bonne chose. »

« Super, on va pouvoir créer une association secrète. » Lança la métamorphomage.

« Cousine, arrêtes de dire des bêtises. »

« Nen, elle a raison. Je pense qu'on peut réunir beaucoup de personnes. Y'a plein de gens qui déteste Voledmort mais qui ne veulent pas s'engager dans la bataille parce que c'est Dumbledore le chef de l'autre côté. » Dit Harry en réfléchissant.

« Harry. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu es entrains de réfléchir à une organisation secrète. »

« Oui. Draco, tu sais si on pourrait compter sur des Serpentards ? » Demanda le Survivant « A Gryffondor je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'élève qui nous suivraient, ils sont très attaché à Dumbledore. A Poufsouffle je pense que je peux en convaincre un ou deux, à Serdaigle il y en a pas mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis dans la tête cousine ? Il va pas arrêter maintenant. »

« T'inquiètes Dray. Sinon il faudrait trouver un endroit où nous réunir. Je ne pense pas qu'à Poudlard ça soit possible à cause de l'autre, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il sait tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ce château. Je sais qu'il y a une maison abandonnée pas très loin de chez ma tante mais le problème c'est que Dumbledore refusera que je prenne une maison. »

« Oui, mais nous on peut. De toute façon avec Nymph on cherchait une maison. Elle se trouve où ? »

« Elle donne sur le parc de Magnolia Road. »

« Ca te dis quoi chérie d'y aller faire un tour le week-end prochain ? »

« Pas de problème. » Répondit Tonks. « Sinon elle est comment ? »

« Elle est assez grande, pas en ruine. Bon elle a servit de Squat mais elle est plutôt bien. Mon seul ami de primaire y habitait mais son père a était muté je sais plus où en Ecosse. »

« Bon, si on rentrait. Il est déjà 22h. On fera une petite tournée avant de rentrer à l'appartement. » Dit Draco.

« Déjà 22h ! Wow, j'ai pas vu le temps passer à la bibliothèque. »

« Tu y faisais quoi ? »

« Avec Ron on avait décidé d'y aller pour choisir un thème pour l'exposé mais il m'a lâchement abandonné après 45 minutes de recherches. Finalement j'ai continué seul et j'ai trouvé. »

« Tu as pris quoi ? »

« Voldemort. Quoi de plus Mal sur la terre que ce type là. »

« Je vois. Tu sais que tu vas avoir du travail. »

« Je sais, je ne vais pas montrer ma cicatrice et dire bein, vous voyez c'est ce type qui m'a fais ça et ça nous permet d'être liés. »

« Je le sais Harry. Bon, il se fait tard et il doit y avoir quelques élèves qui attendent gentiment que vous leur enleviez des points pour être encore dans le couloir à cette heure ci. »

« Tu nous fous à la porte là. »

« Je sais mais tu vois Harry y'a une belle femme qui attend que je m'occupe d'elle. »

« Remus ! Ne me mets pas ce genre d'images en tête s'il te plais, rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir. » S'exclama le brun. Les deux Préfets-en-Chefs partirent en rigolant.

Ils regagnèrent leur appartement en enlevant au passage 10 points aux Gryffondors de même qu'aux Serdaigles après avoir surpris Cho, qui avait redoublée et Seamus en train de se laver mutuellement les amygdales.

Ils rentrèrent en s'embrassant dans leur appartement. Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers la chambre du Gryffon. Draco n'avait plus de robe et de chemise, il ne restait plus à Harry que son boxer. Ils passèrent difficilement la porte et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit ils stoppèrent tous mouvements...

Je suis bien tentée d'arrêter là. Mais comme je suis parfois gentille

je vais continuer.

...Ginny était assise dessus, elle les regardait en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Salut ! »

« ...Tu fais là ? »

« Et bien, tu vois. Mon frère m'a dit que t'étais amoureux de moi et je suis venue ici pour te dire que je ne t'aimais pas et que je suis amoureuse d'un autre gars que toi. Mais apparemment mon frère s'est encore une fois foutu de ma gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver en ce moment. Lui, Dumbledore, mes parents et tout ce putain d'ordre. Mais bon. Je vais vous laissez. Vous formez un joli couple. »

« Ginny... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien, promit. »

« Attend. » Harry lança un regard à Draco. « Ca te dirai de nous rejoindre. Non, pas pour faire ce genre de chose ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant les yeux que faisait la plus jeune Weasley. « C'est pour, tu vois, avec Drake, Rem's, Tonks et je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres on veut faire une nouvelle organisation, tu sais un peu comme l'Ordre mais pas avec Dumby comme chef. Pour combattre Voldemort. »

« Faut que je réfléchisse...hm...D'accord. Tant qu'il n'y a pas le vieux fou et les autres qui veulent toujours que je fasse comme ils disent. Bon, il est déjà tard et... »

« Weasley attends. Si tu sors de cet appart tu risques de te faire chopper. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans ma chambre. Je ne l'utilise pas. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Ginny alla alors dans la seconde chambre. Elle s'installa dans le lit et tomba comme une masse. Draco et Harry quant à eux ne dormaient pas, loin de là. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Leurs mains touchant la peau de leurs amants. La bouche du Serpentard descendit le long du corps de son homme jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture du boxer de celui-ci. Il retira doucement, lentement le dernier rempart en frôlant la virilité de son compagnon. Celui ci gémit. Draco passa ensuite les cinq minutes suivantes à exaspérer son petit ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui cri de le prendre dans sa bouche. Draco s'exécuta, il fit voir des merveilles au Gryffondor, heureusement qu'ils avaient pensés à insonoriser la chambre avant sinon Ginny aurait eu une crise cardiaque. Une fois satisfait Harry s'occupa du désir de son compagnon. Ils s'endormirent ensuite dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure. Ils allèrent donc déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, se séparant juste avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Harry rejoignant ses "amis" de Gryffondor et Draco la table des Serpentards. La gazette tomba devant Hermione. En première page on pouvait voir en photo les parents de Draco : Lucius et Narcissa. Harry prit le journal, non en fait il l'arracha des mains de sa condisciple.

« Eh, si tu me l'avais demandé je te l'aurai passé ! » S'exclama la préfète.

« Pardon. »

_**Deux mangemorts arrêtés.**_

_Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa Malfoy née Black ont étaient arrêtés cette nuit. Ils étaient en mission pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom quand ils ont étaient capturés par deux aurors d'élite. Ils sont enfermés dans la prison du ministère en attendant leur procès qui devrait se tenir dans le courant de la journée._

_Nous savons tous que cette famille a fait les plus grands mangemorts pour ne citer que Aristode Malfoy, père de Lucius Malfoy, tous deux bras droits du Lord Noir. Du côté de Narcissa Black nous pouvons citer Bellatrix Lestrange, soeur de Narcissa, elle et son mari sont réputés pour avoir rendu fou Alice et Frank Londubat deux aurors d'exception. Un contrôle devrait se faire sur le fils de Lucius Malfoy : Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci en dernière année à Poudlard risquerait de suivre les traces de ses parents. Pour de plus amples explications lire page 6..._

« Bien fait pour lui. » Lança Hermione. « Cette sale fouine ne mérite que ça, que ses parents aient le baiser des détraqueurs. » Siffla-t-elle. Draco qui avait tout entendu sortit précipitamment de table. Harry regarda Tonks, celle-ci vit son regard et se leva pour aller voir comment allait son cousin. Elle le trouva au bord du lac, sous un saule pleureur.

« Draco. » Murmura-t-elle, il releva la tête, on pu voir deux sillons de larmes, il les essuya rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu n'as pas lu l'article ? »

« Si mais... »

« Granger a fait une putain de remarque. C'est vrai que mes parents n'ont pas étaient les meilleurs, loin de là, mais ce sont mes parents. Et puis Harry n'a rien dit, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. »

« Chut Draco. Calmes toi. Si Harry n'a rien dit c'est pour vous protéger, Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient dit si il t'avais défendu ? N'oublies pas que vous êtes censés être ennemis. Aller, viens, tu as DCFM. Remets ton masque de Malfoy et va clouer le bec à Hermione. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. » En quelques secondes il était devenu le parfait Malfoy. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La seule place vide était au premier rang, à côté de Blaise. Il s'y installa. Harry et Ron étaient juste derrière eux...

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? Pas dégoûté ? Vous voulez la suite rapidement ? Alors cliquez sur Go et laissez moi une tite review.

Kissouilles.

Alicya.


	4. Et ça continue

Auteur : Moi, Alicya Potter-Black.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi car je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling (dommage sinon les persos vivraient un vrai calvaire.) Sauf l'histoire qui elle m'appartient.

Rating : M pour citrons et autres agrumes de ma composition.

Paring : Drarry bien sûr.

Résumé : Trois camps : Celui de Voldy, celui de Dumby et celui de... Nan, vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire si je le faisais il y aurai plus de suspens.

Note : Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews. Vous avez compris ? Je veux ma drooooogue. Kiss. Alicya.

_**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**_

_« Ouais, t'as raison. » En quelques secondes il était devenu le parfait Malfoy. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux quand ils pénétrèrent (Mais ça va pas ! Obsédées ! Pas dans ce sens là enfin.) dans la pièce. La seule place vide était au premier rang, à côté de Blaise. Il s'y installa. Harry et Ron étaient juste derrière eux..._

« Et il ose se pointer en classe. Franchement, vivement qu'il devienne mangemort et qu'il se fasse prendre. Comme ça on ne sera plus obligé de le supporter. » Siffla le rouquin.

« Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Ça se trouve il ne veut pas être mangemort. »

« Tu t'entends ? Franchement, arrêtes de délirer. Ce type là c'est le futur mangemort incarné, enfin si il ne l'est pas déjà. »

Harry ne parla plus une seule fois du cours à Ron. Quand celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il avait choisit comme sujet Harry ne lui répondit pas et détourna la tête. Remus et Tonks voyant une bonne occasion de les séparer le firent. Ils mirent donc Harry avec Draco, Ron avec Chiotte, Zabini avec Hermione, pour ne pas paraître suspect. Après les cours de la matinée Harry et Draco se rendirent à leur appartement. Cinq minutes plus tard Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Zabini et un autre Serpentard frappèrent au portrait. Draco expliqua.

« Voilà, j'ai parlé de notre organisation à Blaise et à Christophe. On peut compter sur eux. »

« D'accord. J'ai une question à vous poser. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry aux deux Serpentards.

« Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai du côté du Lord Noir. Mes parents sont moldus alors... » Répondit Christophe, c'était un sixième année, il était brun avec des mèche bleues, il devait faire un mètre soixante-quinze.

« D'accord. et toi Blaise ? »

« Je suis un sang-mêlé et je ne m'abaisserai jamais à lécher les bottes d'un type qui ressemble à un Serpent. »

« Ok. Sinon, je vous le dis tout de suite, le mieux c'est qu'en privé, pour le moment, on s'appelle par nos prénoms. »

« Pas de problème. » Lança Tonks. « Enfin moi c'est Tonks et pas autre chose n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Elle se tourna vers Remus. « Sauf pour toi mon loup. » Elle embrassa son fiancé. Les élèves firent semblant de vomir pour rigoler.

« Par contre il faudrait trouver un moyen pour communiquer. » Dit Ginny. « Un truc un peu comme le gallion qu'on avait pour l'A.D. »

« Le gallion ? C'est quoi se truc ? » Demanda Draco.

« Une invention d'Hermione. Elle s'est inspiré de la marque des Ténèbres sauf que c'était pas gravé dans la chair comme pour les mangemorts. En fait chaque membre de l'A.D. avait un gallions qui chauffait quand je donnait une date pour notre rendez-vous. C'était marqué sur la tranche de la pièce. » Répondit Harry.

« Je vois mais nous qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait utiliser ? Il faut quelque chose de pas très voyant. » Dit Blaise.

« Une bague ou un truc dans ce genre, ce serait le mieux. »

« Weasley, tu sembles oublier que le bague c'est pour les filles. »

« Nen, Ginny a raison. Chez les moldus la mode en ce moment, c'est de porter des bagues, enfin pour les hommes elles sont plus grosses. » Dit Harry.

« Oui mais le truc c'est que si on a tous la même bague on va finir par se faire repérer. » Ajouta Draco.

« Pas forcément. Chacun peut avoir des bagues différentes. Il suffit après de leur lancer un sort. » Répondit Remus.

« Oui. Bon, va falloir aller manger sinon les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter. » Dit Ginny.

« Euh Ginny, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. » Commença Harry. Il regarda Draco qui lui fit signe de la tête pour montrer son accord. « Bon Blaise et Christophe, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Attends, d'abord faut que je leur explique la situation. Bon, voilà, Draco et moi sortons ensemble. Et comme on ne peut pas être ensemble devant tout le monde. Voilà, Ginny, je sais que t'es amoureuse de quelqu'un, je sais aussi qu'il comprendra très bien la situation alors voilà, j'aimerai te demander de sortir avec moi. Enfin faire semblant mais assez convaincant quand même tu vois ? »

« Oui. Comment tu sais qu'il l'acceptera ? Et qui te dit qu'il m'aime aussi ? »

« Et bein j'ai un don d'empathie, je sais ce que ressentent les gens. Alors ? »

« J'accepte mais quand tu dis convaincant c'est quoi ? »

« C'est vous embrasser devant tout le monde. Non, pas que des smacks, vous devez faire comme un vrai couple. » Répondit Draco.

« Mais ça ne te déranges pas ? »

« Non, bon c'est vrai que voir mon petit ami toucher quelqu'un d'autre ça me dérange un peu mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai alors ça va. Et puis je sais qu'il m'aime, n'est-ce pas chéri ? »

« Bien sûr mon amour. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. » Harry alla embrasser le blond. « Bon et si on y allait ? »

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle Harry prit la main de Ginny, ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts. Quand ils ouvrirent les portent tout le monde se retourna vers eux. La majorité avec la bouche ouverte. Ils s'assirent côte à côte.

« Félicitations mon gars. Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Ron.

« En faite on parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et puis voilà quoi. Ça s'est fait naturellement. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite que personne ne remarqua à part trois Serpentards et la rouquine.

L'après-midi tout le monde chuchota sur leurs passage. Il était sûr que le lendemain ils feraient la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le soir ils allèrent à l'appartement des préfets en chefs. Draco y était déjà il faisait ses devoirs. Blaise arriva en même temps qu'eux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ils n'allèrent pas dîner à la Grande Salle le soir. Harry avait demandé à Dobby de leur apporter à manger. Vers 23h ils se séparèrent. Draco et Harry allant dans la chambre du Gryffon et les deux autres dans celle du Serpentard. En effet Blaise avait demandé à Ginny de sortir avec lui. Même si ce n'était qu'en privé.

Dans la chambre du Survivant quelque chose se préparait. Draco et Harry s'embrassaient passionnément. Les vêtements partaient dans tous les sens. Les mots se faisaient doux et durs à la fois. Le blond jeta son petit ami sur le lit et alla le rejoindre aussitôt. Il dévora la bouche du brun. La sienne descendit le long du cou puis du torse nu de son compagnon...

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Voilà, c'est plus le petit chapitre. Vous voulez me tuer ? J'accepte les menaces de morts lente et douloureuses, les menaces de tortures et autres supplices. Tant que vous ne les exécutez pas, ça me convient et puis ça pourrais me donner des idées pour quelque chose.

Je vous aime.

Alicya.


End file.
